How to say sorry
by NariMido
Summary: Sich für etwas zu entschuldigen ist gar nicht so einfach. Vor allem, wenn man sich eigentlich im Recht fühlt. Doch manchmal ist eine Entschuldigung einfacher, als die Konsequenzen unbedachter Worte ertragen zu müssen. Ein OS über Freundschaft.


**Disclaimer**: Nichts gehört mir, nur der Plot =)

**A/N**: Das hier ist meine allererste Fanfic. Es ist keine Lovestory. Es gibt vielmehr um Freundschaft und, oh Wunder, um eine Entschuldigung.

**Widmung**: Vielen, vielen Dank an Kitkat2006 fürs Betalesen und ermutigen! Ich war echt voll beruhigt als du gesagt hast die Story wär gut =)

Und an julikchen, ohne die ich die Idee wahrscheinlich gleich wieder verworfen hätte

* * *

* * *

How to say sorry

Es ist doch wohl normal, dass man nicht gerade bester Laune ist, wenn es die ganze Zeit regnet, die Eltern einem ständig Briefe mit Beschwerden und Anweisungen schicken, man in der Schule nur noch schlechte Noten bekommt, kaum eine Nacht vernünftig durchschläft, jede einzelne Minute des Tages mit Hausaufgaben verbringt und dann an dem einzigen Tag, wo man endlich Zeit für sich hat, zum Ausschlafen, mit Freunden rumhängen und einfach mal ausruhen von einem VÖLLIG FANATISCHEN DURCHGEKNALLTEN QUIDDITCHTYRANN um 7 UHR MORGENS aus dem Bett geschmissen wird, bloß weil „das Quidditchfeld gerade frei ist"!

Und es ist doch dann auch absolut nicht verwunderlich, dass man dann etwas überreagieren kann, oder?

Es ist ja wohl ein bisschen viel verlangt, in so einer Situation ein perfektes Quidditchtraining hinzulegen. Erst Recht nicht, wenn man mitten in der Pubertät ist und so schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Gefühlen hat!

Nun, alledem zum Trotz waren Katie Bells Flugkünste an diesem besonderen Morgen recht überzeugend. Nass, mürrisch und todmüde versenkte sie drei Qualffle, ohne dass Oliver Wood, das Hüterass von Hogwarts, auch nur ahnte in welche Richtung sie werfen würde.

Was also war die logische Erklärung für besagten Hüter, nun mit wütender Miene angeschwebt zu kommen, sich genau vor ihr zu platzieren und ihr eine Standpauke zu halten, dass ihr die Ohren klangen?

Die Jägerin verdrehte die Augen und starrte auf die Torringe hinter ihrem Quidditchkapitän, ohne wirklich auf seine Worte zu achten.

„KATIE BELL! HÖR MIR GEFÄLLIGST ZU, STATT IN DIE GEGEND ZU STARREN!"

Katie entschied sich nun doch ihren Blick auf den wutschnaubenden Oliver zu lenken.

„Hm?", machte sie desinteressiert. Sein wütender Blick beunruhigte sie, doch was auch immer er zu sagen hatte, es kümmerte sie im Moment herzlich wenig.

„Was heißt hier 'Hm?'? Was auch immer du für ein Problem hast, es erlaubt dir nicht dich so aufzuführen. Quidditch ist ein Mannschaftssport, also hör auf mit diesen Alleingängen!"

„Nur zu deiner Information: Ich habe gerade zwei Bälle versenkt. Also hör auf dich zu beschweren.", zischte sie und fügte dann noch abfällig hinzu: „Oder fühlst du dich in deinem Stolz gekränkt, weil du nicht jeden meiner Bälle hast halten können?" Überlegen funkelte sie ihn an.

Olivers Gesicht war blass und sein Atem ging schwer. Für gewöhnlich war Katie umgänglich. Dickköpfig und schlagfertig, ja, aber niemals so hinterlistig und verletzend.

„Wie wärs wenn du das nächste Mal darauf achtest, dass es hier nicht um ein Duell zwischen Jäger und Hüter geht? Alicia und Angelina sind hier, damit ihr ZUSAMMEN spielt und nicht nur als Dekoration!" Er bemühte sich seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht verhindern. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Mätzchen. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Bell, oder du kannst deinen Posten als Jägerin vergessen! "

„Mätzchen? MÄTZCHEN?" Katies Stimme klang schrill und erstickt. Reichte es nicht langsam? War es nicht genug, dass ihre Lehrer sie als dumm und faul bezeichneten? Genügte es nicht, dass ihre Eltern sich über ihr Benehmen zu Hause und ihre Schulnoten beschwerten, sie immer wieder mit ihren Geschwistern oder irgendwelchen Kindern von Freunden verglichen, die ja soviel höflicher, intelligenter und einfach besser waren als sie? Nein, es genügte scheinbar nicht. Sie war nicht nur dumm und grob, nein, sie war noch nicht einmal in der Lage gut genug Quidditch zu spielen. Das einzige was sie davor bewahrte völlig zu verzweifeln, das einzige von dem sie dachte sie wäre zumindest ein wenig begabt darin. Das wollte er ihr auch noch nehmen. Doch es reichte ihr.

Katie flog näher an Oliver heran und ihre vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebende Stimme war leise als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du Oliver, ich dachte ich würde Leute hassen, die vor Egoismus strotzen und voll von sich selbst sind. Aber DIE kümmern sich wenigstens um einen MENSCHEN, auch wenn es sie selbst sind. DU jedoch..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann um einiges lauter weiter. „DU verschwendest keinen einzigen Gedanken an irgendein menschliches Wesen. Das einzige, was dich interessiert ist Quidditch und dein albernes Bedürfnis diesen dummen Pokal zu gewinnen. Für dich zählt nur der Sieg. Alles andere ist dir egal."

Mit einem letzten angewiderten Blick wandte sie sich um und raste zu Boden. Ihre Augen brannten vor unterdrückten Tränen.

Ob es Wut war oder Schmerz, was ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte, wusste sie selber nicht.

Sie wusste nur, dass es nichts gebracht hatte, Oliver anzuschreien. Sie wusste nur, dass der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust kein Stück besser geworden war.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Katie in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und polierte verbissen ihren Besen.

Sie war nicht mehr annähernd so wütend wie gerade auf dem Quidditchfeld. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken nicht auf das zu lenken, was Oliver zu ihr gesagt hatte, oder auf ihre eigene Reaktion.

Als sich das Porträtloch öffnete schrak sie hoch und starrte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen die sechs Personen an, die herein kletterten. Sie wusste sie sollte hingehen, etwas sagen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

Stattdessen blieb sie sitzen, das Poliertuch nutzlos in der Hand und beobachtete ihre Teamkollegen, die sich wortlos an den Tisch vor dem Kamin setzten und nicht zu ihr herüber sahen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Katie sich selbst dazu überredet hatte ihren Platz zu verlassen und langsam zum Kamin hinüber ging.

Sie schluckte und öffnete den Mund, unsicher was sie sagen sollte, doch bevor auch nur ein Wort ihren Mund verlassen konnte sprach Oliver, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Erspare uns noch mehr deiner freundlichen Worte, ja? Sei so nett."

Seine kalte, abweisende Stimme ließ Katie zurückschrecken. Ihre Teamkollegen starrten weiter angestrengt auf ihre Pergamente, nur Alicia sah kurz in Katies Augen, bevor sie sich rasch wieder abwandte. Scheinbar wollte sich niemand in den Streit der beiden einmischen.

„Fein, ich versteh schon.", murmelte Katie, wandte sich um und erreichte mit wenigen Schritten das Porträtloch.

An diesem Abend lag Katie lange wach in ihrem Bett und starrte an die dunklen Vorhänge, die ihr ein wenig Privatsphäre in dem vollen Schlafsaal versprachen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wild umher und wann immer sie die Augen schloss sah sie wütende Blicke und hörte harte Worte.

Wütend dachte sie an Olivers Benehmen. Als sei das alles ihre Schuld! Er hatte doch angefangen. Er war Schuld. An allem war nur er Schuld!

Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und nach einiger Zeit wiegten sie ihre eigenen, leisen Schluchzer in den Schlaf.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage brachten keine Besserung zu den bisherigen.

Stattdessen wurde Katie zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie hoch der Stellenwert von Quidditch in ihrem Leben war.

Kaum ein Tag verging an dem sie Oliver nicht begegnete.

Normalerweise würden sie über Quidditch reden, über neue Taktiken oder auch einfach über Schule. Sie hatten zu Beginn des Jahres angefangen, zusammen zu lernen, da Katie in einigen Fächern inzwischen ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Nun jedoch gingen sie einander aus dem Weg, die einzige Kommunikation waren kalte Blicke wann immer sie sich im Korridor oder im Gemeinschaftsraum begegneten.

Bald begann sie ihm und den anderen aus dem Team aus dem Weg zu gehen, benutzte Geheimgänge, die sie von Fred und George kannte und mied Orte wie die Bibliothek und den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Immer öfter ließ sie auch Mahlzeiten ausfallen und setzte sich stattdessen in einen leeren Klassenraum, in dem Versuch ein wenig zu lernen.

Das Quidditchtraining wurde bald zur Tortur und Katie fragte sich bereits ob sie nicht besser aus dem Team aussteigen solle.

Oliver sprach kein Wort mit ihr, sah sie nicht einmal an. Selbst seine Nörgeleien waren ihr lieber als die kalte abweisende Ignoranz, die er ihr zeigte.

Obwohl sie in ihrer Freizeit nichts anderes tat als zu lernen, da sie ihre Freunde nicht sehen wollte, verbesserten sich ihre Noten nicht im geringsten – im Gegenteil. Sie hatte keinerlei Konzentration mehr, vergaß ihre Bücher, machte ihre Hausaufgaben falsch,oder unvollständig und erschien häufig zu spät zum Unterricht.

Ihr Leben war die Hölle.

Katie fühlte sich wie ein gehetztes Kaninchen. Die ganze Zeit aufmerksam, schreckhaft, wann immer sie Olivers zerzauste, braune Haare zu sehen oder seine Stimme zu hören glaubt.

Zugleich wurde sie auch neben den Erstklässlern zu einem beliebten Opfer für Peeves Hänseleien und Streiche.

„Katielein hat wohl lange nicht mehr geduuuscht!", rief er einmal kichernd und gurgelnd, nachdem er einen Eimer dreckiges Putzwasser über ihr ausgeleert hatte.

An diesem Tag verpasste sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, was Snape die Erlaubnis gab, sie zwei Stunden lang seiner spitzen Zunge und toten Flubberwürmern auszusetzen.

Doch das schlimmste für Katie waren nicht Peeves und Snapes Hänseleien oder die Probleme mit dem Schulstoff.

Was sie wirklich fertig machte, war die Einsamkeit.

Es heißt man merkt erst wie wichtig einem die Dinge sind, wenn man sie verliert.

Die Wahrheit in diesen Worten erfuhr Katie nun deutlich.

An einem dieser Abende, die sie alleine in einem leeren Klassenraum verbracht hatte, lag Katie wie so oft wach in ihrem Bett und dachte nach.

Lange würde sie diese Einsamkeit und diese Anspannung nicht mehr ertragen.

Ihr Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben traf Katie eine Entscheidung.

Schluss mit diesem verdammten Stolz.

Schluss mit dem Selbstmitleid.

Es war ihre eigene Schuld, das wusste sie. Doch sie wollte sich weder von Selbsthass, noch von Angst davon abhalten lassen, dieser verdammten Einsamkeit zu entkommen.

Sie wusste nicht ob Oliver ihre Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

Doch zumindest um ihr Gewissen zu entlasten musste sie es versuchen.

* * *

„Oliver."

Mindestens eine Stunde hatte sie gebraucht, um jedes bisschen Mut zusammen zu kratzen, dass von dem berühmten Gryffindormut in ihr übrig geblieben war.

Nun stand sie vor ihrem Quidditchkapitän, der, seit sie sich vor einer Stunde in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesetzt hatte, kein einziges Mal von seinen Pergamenten aufgesehen hatte.

Auch jetzt deutete nur ein leichtes Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel daraufhin, dass er sie gehört hatte.

Katie holte tief Luft.

„Oliver!", sagte sie noch einmal und schaffte es diesmal ihre Stimmer weniger zittrig klingen zu lassen.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft als er aufsah und seine abweisenden braunen Augen ihren Blick trafen, und sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich wollte ..."

„Verschwinde, Bell."

Katie trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte es erwartet. Sie hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass er sie anschreien würde, wenn er sie nicht wie bisher ignorierte.

Doch stattdessen war seine Stimme nicht laut und angreifend. Nein, er sprach leise, so als strenge es ihn an, die Worte hervor zu bringen. Und zugleich schienen sie tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen. Diese Worte waren echt. Sie waren das was er dachte. Es war sein Wunsch, dass sie verschwand.

Katie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kletterte aus dem Porträtloch. Ohne darauf zu achten wohin sie lief oder wem sie dabei begegnete, rannte sie durch die Gänge, bis sie keuchen stehenblieb, sich an eine Wand lehnte und zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie verfluchte innerlich ihr mädchenhaftes Gehabe. Was war dieses Jahr bloß los, dass sie sich benahm wie ein kleines, verzogenes Mädchen? Sie war nie eine Heulsuse gewesen. Wenn sie hingefallen war war sie immer gleich wieder aufgestanden.

Warum diesmal nicht? Sie hatte es versucht. Hatte versucht sich zu entschuldigen. Warum klappte es nicht? Warum fiel sie immer wieder hin?

Sie hob ihren Blick zu dem Porträt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es zeigte eine Oase in der Savanne, an der im Schatten einer Palme ein goldfarbener Löwe lag und vor sich hin zu dösen schien. Nun aber hob er den Köpf und sah Katie an. Er schüttelte seine Mähne und es kam ihr vor als blickten seine Augen tadelnd.

Überrascht starrte Katie auf das Bild. Der Löwe hatte sich bereits wieder hingelegt und schlief weiter. In Katie dagegen war etwas erwacht.

Wieso benahm sie sich wie eine schwache Hufflepuff? Sie war eine Gryffindor und sie würde beweisen, dass sie dorthin gehörte! Sie würde Oliver ihren Löwinnenmut spüren lassen.

Die junge Gryffindor ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen breitete sich ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht aus und brachte ihre Augen zum Funkeln.

Sie war nicht umsonst schon oft ein sturer Esel genannt worden, der immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte.

Sie würde Oliver schon dazu kriegen, dass er ihr zuhörte.

Egal wie lange es dauern sollte!

* * *

Mit ihrem Zaubertränkebuch in der Hand lehnte Katie am Eingang der Bibliothek und versuchte sich zu erinnern was für eine Wirkung Gänseblümchenwurzeln außer Blutreinigung noch hatten.

Als sich die Tür zu Bibliothek öffnete sah das Mädchen auf und stieß sich von der Wand ab, als sie in der kleinen Gruppe Leute die den Raum verließen die Person entdeckte die sie suchte.

Sie folgte den Schülern mit kleinem Abstand, bis ihre Zielperson sich entfernte und durch eine Tür auf der linken Seite trat.

Katie blieb stehen und starrte missmutig auf die Tür des Jungenklos.

„Mieser Trick, Olly.", grummelte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte nur noch wenig Zeit um zu Verwandlung zu kommen. Mit einem letzten genervten Blick zur Tür, lief sie den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Klassenraum.

* * *

Kkrrrrrrk.

Mit einem Knacken war der Federkiel nach mehrmaliger unsachgemäßer Verwendung durchgebrochen.

Katie starrte auf die Feder und seufzte tief. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass sie ihren Federkiel zerbrochen hatte, weil sie es nicht lassen konnte ihn in ihren Fingern zu kneten.

Der Aufsatz vor ihr war jedoch noch keinen Zentimeter weiter gekommen.

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief ein, nur um die Luft gleich wieder lautstark auszupusten.

Sie war frustriert. Frustriert war besser als am Boden zerstört, aber immer noch nicht gut.

Katie stützte das Kinn in ihre Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster durch den dichten Regen zum Quidditchfeld hinüber.

Oliver hatte es die ganze Woche geschafft, ihr aus zu weichen und langsam hatte sie das Gefühl er hasste sie wirklich.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so unversöhnlich sein könnte, doch wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen versetzte ihr die Kälte in seinen Augen einen Stich.

Natürlich, was sie gesagt hatte war fies gewesen, aber es war auch dumm und weithergeholt. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie das ernst gemeint hatte, oder?

Sie starrte weiter nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, den Federkiel nahe an einer weiteren Zerstörung. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben Oliver dazu zu bringen, dass er ihr zuhörte. Irgendeine!  
Momentan hatten sie nicht einmal Training, da Oliver das Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin am kommenden Wochenende abwarten wollte, um ihre Chancen abschätzen zu können.  
So unnatürlich es auch wirkte, sie alle hofften auf einen hohen Sieg Slytherins.

Während ihre Gedanken zu Quidditch abschweiften drängte sich ein anderer Gedanke in ihren Kopf. Erst wusste sie nicht so recht was sie damit sollte, als sie an die Kommentatorenbox und Lees alberne Kommentare dachte. Doch dann setzte sie sich auf und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen zum Quidditchfeld.

Das war es!

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

Wenn Oliver ihr nicht zuhören wollte, musste sie ihn eben dazu zwingen ihre Worte wahrzunehmen.

* * *

Am Samstag morgen erwachte Katie sehr früh.

Zunächst wusste sie nicht was das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch bedeutete. Schlaftrunken von einer Nacht, in der sie kaum eine Minute still gelegen hatte, selbst nachdem sie endlich eingeschlafen war, befreite sie sich von ihren Laken und schlurfte ins Bad.

Sie duschte sich mit kaltem Wasser ab und augenblicklich erwachten die Lebensgeister in ihr. Sie hasste kalt duschen. Aber sie liebte es wach und warm zu sein. Und irgendwie ließ sich das bei ihr nur in Verbindung mit kaltem Wasser erreichen.

Nachdem sie wacher war erinnerte sie sich auch an ihr Vorhaben.

Mit geschlossenen Augen klammerte sie sich an das Waschbecken und atmete tief ein. Sie musste es machen. Sie WÜRDE es machen.

Das Wetter war besser als die letzten Tage. Es regnete nicht und es war auch nicht mehr so kalt.  
Katie war eine der ersten, die zum Quidditchfeld hinunter gingen. Sie suchte sich einen guten Platz aus, weit entfernt von ihrem Team. Niemand würde sich darüber wundern, dass sie heute nicht bei ihnen saß. Ihr Verhalten in der letzten Zeit war kaum einem Gryffindor entgangen, auch wenn außerhalb des Teams keiner den Grund kannte.

Gerüchte gab es dagegen genug.

Katie musste fast grinsen, als sie an die albernen Ideen dachte, die sich in den Köpfen der Leute festsetzten, wenn es sie ärgerte, dass sie nicht Bescheid wussten.

Einige meinten, sie sei von einem Werwolf gebissen worden.

Obwohl jedem klar war, dass diese Geschichte ziemlich weit her geholt war, schien sie einige doch zu beunruhigen. Doch Katie war das ganz recht. Sie wollte keine neugierigen Blicke und gespieltes Mitleid.

Die Ränge füllten sich langsam und der Geräuschpegel stieg an.  
Katie entdeckte einige Banner bei den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws. Die Gryffindors dagegen hielten sich eher zurück. Es war ihnen allen bewusst, dass nur ein Sieg der Slytherins ihnen die Möglichkeit offen halten würde, den Pokal doch noch zu gewinnen.

Und die Slytherins, naja .. sie waren künstlerisch noch nie besonders begabt gewesen. Das einzige was sie konnten war schreien und foulen.

Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Team hinüber und eine schnelle Kopfbewegung machte sie stutzig. Hatte Oliver zu ihr rüber gesehen?

Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ihre Freunde dort sitzen zu sehen. Albernd und scherzend, wie immer, aber mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie wussten was dieses Spiel bedeutete und für sie war klar was sie sich wünschten.

Vermutlich sprachen sie gerade über Taktiken und Möglichkeiten.

Noch zu Beginn des Jahres wären sie alle von einem eindeutigen Sieg für Slytherin ausgegangen, doch ihr eigenes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff hatte sie aufmerksamer gemacht.

Wäre der dumme Unfall nicht gewesen hätten sie sicher gewonnen, aber dennoch hatten die Hufflepuffs ein hartes Spiel geliefert. Diggory hatte die Mannschaft aufgepäppelt und nun waren sie ein ernsthafter Gegner geworden.

Ob ernsthaft genug für die Slytherins würde sich zeigen.

Ein lautes Knacken ließ sie aufschauen. Ja, Lee Jordan, der wohl risikofreudigste Kommentator, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, erst recht nicht was die gefürchteten Schlangen betraf, hatte sich auf seinen Platz begeben und nun hallte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt durch das Stadion.

Katie schluckte schwer und alles in ihr verkrampfte sich.

Ihre Gedanken waren wie festgefahren. Von dem Spiel bekam sie kaum etwas mit.

Wieder lag ihr Blick auf der kleinen Gruppe inmitten der Gryffindors, die fieberhaft das Spiel verfolgte. Ihre Mimik und Gestik sprach Bände. Ohne auf Lees Kommentare zu hören wusste sie was geschah.

Die meiste Zeit trommelte Oliver mit den Fingern auf dem Geländer, unsicher ob es gut oder schlecht aussah.

Alicia vergrub immer wieder das Gesicht an Angelinas Schulter, wenn Hufflepuff auf Angriff ging, bis diese ihr versicherte sie könne wieder hinsehen.

Selbst Fred und George waren nicht so locker wie sonst.

Harry entdeckte Katie nicht, doch er war selten beim Team. Sie bräuchte nur nach Hermines Wuschelkopf und Rons Rotschopf Ausschau zu halten und sie würde ihn finden.

"IST DAS DER SCHNATZ?"

Katie schrak auf. Und sie war nicht die einzige. Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Draco sich in einem Sturzflug befand - nicht einmal Cedric. Katie, die nicht viel von dem Spiel mitbekommen hatte war verwundert, dass ausgerechnet Cedric Diggory so unaufmerksam gewesen sein sollte, doch dann sah sie einen Hufflepuff Spieler - sie konnte aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen wer es war - der sich die Hand ans Gesicht presste und scheinbar heftig blutete.

Es war zu erwarten gewesen: Die Slytherins waren wie immer die brutalsten und unfairsten Spieler.

Und diesmal hatten sie sich damit den Sieg gesichert. So sehr Cedric sich auch anstrengte, er hatte keine Chance Draco noch einzuholen. Katie suchte mit den Augen nach den Treibern. Der verletzte Spieler schien einer davon zu sein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass die Slytherins tatsächlich so taktisch (wenn auch falsch) spielen konnten hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Für ihr eigenes Team bedeutete dieser Sieg, dass ihre Chancen wieder normal standen: Sie konnten den Pokal noch gewinnen.

Doch daran dachte Katie in diesem Moment nicht. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und tief ein und aus atmend saß sie auf ihrem Platz und knetete ihre zitternden Hände.

Als der Geräuschpegel nach stummem Bangen nun wieder anstieg erhob sich Katie langsam.  
In dem nun ausbrechenden Chaos nahm niemand wahr, wie sie sich den Weg zur Kommentatorenbox bahnte. Und dabei war Katie sicher, dass ihr Herzklopfen jeden Schrei übertönen müsse.

Angst und Unsicherheit wichen einer wilden Entschlossenheit, als Katie einen Moment abpasste, in dem Professor MacGonagall nicht aufpasste und sich den magischen Verstärker nahm.

Lee war schon längst verschwunden, doch der Zauber wirkte noch und so hörte Katie einige Sekunden später ihre eigene Stimme durch das Stadion tönen.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin war scheinbar zu überrascht um zu reagieren.

"HEY LEUTE! SEID MAL EIN BISSCHEN LEISER."

Katie war erstaunt wie ruhig ihre Stimmer klang. Den ganzen Morgen war sie nervös und zittrig gewesen, doch nun, da es so weit war, spürte sie nichts als den Drang es zu Ende zu bringen.

"DAS HIER GEHT ZWAR KEINEN VON EUCH WAS AN, ABER MIR BLEIBT KEINE ANDERE WAHL. ALSO, OLIVER WOOD! DU WEICHST MIR SEIT ÜBER EINER WOCHE AUS UND LÄSST MIR KEINE CHANCE ZU SAGEN WAS ICH ZU SAGEN HABE. DU BIST ALSO SELBST SCHULD, DASS ICH DICH SO DAZU ZWINGEN MUSS MIR ZU ZU HÖREN!"

Das Stadion war stumm. Katie war nicht sicher ob deswegen, weil alle interessiert waren was sie zu sagen hatte, oder ob sie einfach überrascht waren, dass irgendjemand so dreist sein konnte direkt vor der noch immer erstaunten MacGonagall eine Ansprache zu halten.

Katie schluckte leise und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste was sie zu sagen hatte. Und sie würde es sagen.

"ES TUT MIR LEID. ICH WEIß WIE BESCHEUERT ICH MICH VERHALTEN HABE UND, DASS DAS WAS ICH GESAGT HABE FALSCH UND UNGERECHTFERTIGT WAR.  
AUCH WENN DAS KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG IST, MIR GING ES EINFACH BESCHISSEN UND ICH WAR TOTAL FERTIG. NICHTS LIEF WIE ES SOLLTE UND TROTZDEM HAB ICH VERSUCHT VERNÜNFTIG ZU SPIELEN. ALS DU DANN AUCH NOCH WAS AN MIR AUSZUSETZEN HATTEST, SO WIE ZUR ZEIT SCHEINBAR ALLE, BIN ICH AUSGETICKT. WAS ICH GESAGT HABE STIMMT NICHT. DU BIST ZWAR WIRKLICH QUIDDITCHVERRÜCKT, ABER TROTZ ALLEM HAST DU ES IMMER IRGENDWIE GESCHAFFT AUF DEM BODEN ZU BLEIBEN - NAJA ZUMINDEST TEILWEISE."

Ein paar Leute lachten. Katie versuchte Olivers Blick zu finden, doch er sah nicht zu ihr hoch.

"WIE AUCH IMMER, ES TUT MIR LEID. ICH WOLLTE NICHT ..."

Es gab ein lautes Knacken und das letzte was im Stadion zu hören war, war Professor MacGonagalls aufgebrachte Stimme, die "NACHSITZEN, BELL!" schrie.

* * *

Katie seufzte tief. Wenn Nachsitzen wenigstens EIN BISSCHEN interessant wäre … immerhin opferte sie ihre Freizeit dafür.

"Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu seufzen, Miss Bell. Sie wussten schließlich vorher was Sie erwarten würde." Professor MacGonagall warf ihrer Schülerin einen Blick zu, den Katie fast als amüsiert bezeichnet hätte, wenn dieses Wort zusammen mit ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin nicht absolut unpassend geklungen hätte.

"Erledigen Sie lieber ihre Aufgabe."

Katie wandte sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Nachsitzen bei Snape bedeutete ekelhafte Dinge zu sortieren und sich seine fiesen Kommentare anzuhören. Nachsitzen bei MacGonagall jedoch bedeutete so lange schreiben, bis man seine Hand nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, unkontrollierte Bewegungen zu machen.

Katies Hand schmerzte schon nach einer halben Stunde wie noch nie und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl sie würde sich je wieder normal anfühlen. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu machen, denn sie kannte ihre Lehrerin. Sie würde sie nur noch länger schreiben lassen wenn sie sich beschwerte.

Doch war es den Schmerz wert?

Nachdem sie das Quidditchstadion verlassen hatte waren mehrere Leute auf sie zu gekommen, hatten ihr auf die Schulter geklopft und ihr für diese Aktion gratuliert.

Doch Katie ging es nicht um eine "coole Aktion".

Sie war erleichtert die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl einen ganzen Sack Steine los geworden zu sein.

Doch was ihr noch immer zu schaffen machte, war, dass sie Oliver seit ihrer Entschuldigung nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Was, wenn er das ganze bloß peinlich und nervig fand?

Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass er es vielleicht als negativ empfinden könnte. Sie wollte einfach nur diese Worte los werden, wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht stimmte was sie gesagt hatte.

Was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet wie er reagieren würde? Dass er zu ihr käme, ihr sagte es wäre jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?

Oder dass einfach alles wieder genauso werden würde wie es vorher war?

"In Ordnung. Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Bell."

Professor MacGonagalls Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken und Katie brauchte eine Weile bis sie verstand.

Doch dann beeilte sie sich ihre Sachen zu packen und den Raum zu verlassen.

Draußen lehnte sie sich an die Tür und seufzte tief.

"So schlimm?"

Katie schrak zusammen und starrte erschrocken den Jungen an, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte und sie belustigt beobachtete.

"Oliver?"

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie froh, ängstlich oder einfach überrascht war.

"Was...was machst du hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich nehme an, ich war der Meinung es sei jetzt an mir mich zu entschuldigen." Seine Augen hielten ihre fest.

Sie schluckte und sund blinzelte. "Du hattest doch recht. Quidditch ist ein Teamsport."

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich will mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich war wütend und verletzt, aber nicht wirklich wegen dem was du gesagt hast." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Sie starrte ihn noch immer an. Was meinte er damit? Er war ihr nicht ausgewichen, weil er ihre Worte ernst genommen hatte?

"Weißt du, ich war verletzt und wohl auch ein bisschen beleidigt. Wegen dem was du NICHT gesagt hast."

Nun war Katie völlig verwirrt. Es war nicht ihre Aussage gewesen die ihn verletzt hatte, sondern … was?

"Hast du wirklich gedacht wir würden nicht merken, dass es dir schlecht geht? Du warst immer schlecht drauf, hast kaum gegessen und beim Lernen warst du unkonzentriert. und dass du schlecht schläfst hat man dir auch angesehen. Verdammt, Katie, wir sind deine FREUNDE! Zumindest dachte ich das. Und trotzdem hast du niemandem von uns gesagt wie es dir geht. Alicia ist fast gestorben vor Sorge, aber egal was wir versucht haben um aus dir rauszukriegen was los ist, oder um dir zu helfen, du hast immer abgeblockt. Deswegen bin ich beim Training auch so ausgerastet. Selbst da hast du niemanden an dich herangelassen. Ich war frustriert und wollte einfach nur, dass dir klar wird, was du da eigentlich tust. Dass du dich in dich zurück ziehst ..." Er sah zu Boden.

Katie schluckte. Scheinbar war sie in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich zu einer Heulsuse mutiert. Ihre Augen brannten und sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

"Katie? Alles klar, ich wollte nicht..."

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, Oliver.", sagte sie leise. "Und … es tut mir Leid."

Oliver fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Dann kam er einen Schritt näher und nahm Katie in die Arme. "Hauptsache es geht dir besser. Und das nächste Mal sprich mit uns, klar?"

Katie nickte und nun begannen die Tränen doch zu fließen.

Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, dass sie Freunde hatte, denen sie etwas bedeutete?

* * *

* * *

**A/N**: Vielen dank fürs Lesen und natürlich freu ich mich wie jeder über eine Review. Und wenn sie nur kurz ist. Und Kritik ist natürlich auch gern gesehen!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
